Forbidden Fruit
by Amazing-Abbie
Summary: ONE-SHOT AH. AU. Bella's the forbidden fruit to him, and always will be.


**Title: Forbidden Fruit**

**By: **

**Words: 1149**

**Entry For **_**Sparkle Awards: "The Twilght Apple Contest"**_

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight, or The Sparkle Awards.**

I stared out the window of my apartment building.

12:05

She was five minutes late.

Everyday at 12:00 pm Isabella (Bella is what she likes to be called) Swan walks past my building going to the Cafe Mocha down the street. Bella was the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. She was medium height with luscious brown hair, and equally luscious brown eyes. She had fair skin and was very pale. To me, she was beautiful.

I had come across Bella a few times down on the sidewalk, bordering the line of apartment buildings. Every time I would stare blankly at her, captured by her beauty, and she would just keep walking by.

I wanted so bad to reach out and touch her fair skin, to caress her cheek, and to just hold her in my arms. That would never happen because she was way out of my league.

She was practically the forbidden fruit itself.

So breath-takingly gorgeous. Nothing as magnificent could come without a price. Only I had no idea what I had to pay to talk with her.

I didn't care, as long as I had a chance.

I had finally decided that today, I would go up to her, and tell her. I'd tell Bella Swan that I was irrevocably in love with her.

Yesterday when she walked by me, she had accidentally dropped her phone. I had an idea come to me. If I could give it to her today then I could ask her out on a date or something.

I could tell her that I didn't know where she lived (which would be a lie), and I could just be returning it, like any nice man would do.

12:08

I kept waiting for Bella to arrive. What was taking her so long?

I heard laughing coming from down the street. It sounded like it came from the direction of Bella's building. In fact, it sounded like Bella.

I launched myself away from the window sill, to which was currently being used as my lookout, and grabbed Bella's cell phone from the coffee table.

I ran across my apartment, with my shoes already on, and ran out my door.

It was a good thing I only lived on the second floor, or getting to Bella -my Bella- would be very difficult.

I made it down two flights of stairs and out the lobby door, when I saw Bella round the corner onto my street.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella looked amazing, she was in a ruffled white summer dress.

However, Bella's beauty was not what stopped me in her presence this time. It was what -or _who_- she had her arm linked with.

There on Bella's right arm was Edward Cullen. Of course he would be the man that Bella would date someday. They were in each other's league, and I was just sitting on the benches.

At some point I realized I couldn't just gape at her like some animal, I had to do something. Bella's cell phone in my hand was proof of that.

I looked down at the innocent device, like it was some rabid dog.

How could I be so stupid. She'd never want me, how could I even think I had a chance?

Bella, and _him_ were now about 20 feet away from me.

I gave a deep sigh, and told myself that it was now or never.

I carefully stepped in front of Bella as to block her path.

She turned from Edward and faced me.

I immediately felt my throat close up. I couldn't look at Edward. Being with Bella was just one of the many reasons I knew this would be difficult.

She was my dream girl. I felt like some child in middle school going to ask the most head-cheerleader to the school dance.

Bella looked at me quizzically before she turned her face to Edward, leaving her creamy cheek to face me.

Edward frowned at me before he noticed what I was carrying.

"Bella isn't that your cell phone? The one you lost?" Edward asked.

Bella was looking down at my hand as well. I felt like I just had to join in on the fun and was the last person to join the group staring at my hand, and the offensive piece of technology enclosed within it.

"Yeah it is. How did you get it?" Bella asked.

"Ugh. I'm- uh, well." I started.

Now really wasn't the time to be stumbling over my words.

Bella looked understanding, and willing to wait for my answer. Edward however didn't seem to feel like doing so.

I cleared my throat and met Bella's gaze.

"You dropped it yesterday. I picked it up for you, but when I turned around to give it to you, you had already turned the corner. I wasn't sure which direction you'd went so I figured I could give it to you today."

Naturally, I left out the part where I was going to ask her out. I felt that would be highly unnecessary since she'd so clearly had a boyfriend already. The arm that Edward had draped over Bella's shoulder recently was evidence of that.

Nothing had been said, and over a minute had passed.

"Well, could you give me back my cell phone now?" She giggled.

I had completely forgot about it.

_Way to be a loser!_ I told myself

It took a lot of my concentration to hand over the phone. I had finally managed to do so, and Bella looked happy that she had her phone in her hands again, while Edward looked relieved that this conversation wouldn't last much longer.

"Well thanks man. That was sooo kind of you." Edward said with a mock punch to my shoulder. He meant it in a friendly way, but I knew he wished that he could've used more force in the punch. Enough to hurt me. If only he knew the feeling was mutual.

"C'mon Bella were already late because of what you wanted to do this morning." He gave her a wink. She blushed a lovely shade of pink.

He knew that I had seen, and he rubbed it in my face.

Bella was playing with her phone when Edward turned back to me, and glared. He gave the look that said _mine._

He would only be nice when Bella was looking, but when Bella was busy, the fangs -figuratively speaking- came out.

I sighed in defeat.

I looked at Bella who was still playing with the phone and said "I'll see you around I guess."

She nodded in my general direction her gaze still fixed on the cell phone in her hands.

I walked away feeling hurt, and broken down.

That's when my mind wouldn't shut up.

_She's never liked you and never will._

_The apple of your eye, will always be forbidden._

_Don't be so naive Jacob._


End file.
